


Voltron: Alternate Reality

by EboneeTheWinterMaiden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EboneeTheWinterMaiden/pseuds/EboneeTheWinterMaiden
Summary: Voltron, Alternate Reality... 'nough said.Please do not expect this to be the exact same as the original Voltron: Legendary Defender. My Co-Author and I decided to do a Voltron Role-play and this is the result.





	1. The New Paladins

"Get them!" A young woman with mid-waist length blonde hair and two panda buns on the top of her head and brown eyes ran through the gray halls. She ran with another woman, whom was purple skinned with Short white hair; purple tips and eyes with yellow sclerae with green Iris and no visible pupil. They evaded the purple and gray droids and elven-like purple skinned aliens; dodging the lasers; and ducks into a room. The blonde woman heard some noise from behind her and turns around to see some more droids behind her with their blaster ready along with two striding up to her.

"Stay back!" she yells, pushing her hands out. A large wave of energy flies out smashing into every droid in the room sending them crashing into the walls and destroying them.

"Whoa." She says; looking at the wreckage and then her hands. "I did not know that I could do that. What did those creeps do me." 

"I am not entirely sure, but we will figure that out." The dark haired woman says as she tried one of the escape pods only to find she is unable to open it.

"How, Rilha?"

"I do not know, Nova." Rilha says as she walks back over from the pods. "But we will figure that out later. We have to find a way out of here. I have tried the escape pods, and I am locked out."

Nova looked around after hearing some kind of roar. "Uh, Rilha?"

"What?"

"What about this lion?" Nova asks, pointing at a grey and black lion with white and red "wings", and a little bit of gold on its face and chest. Rilha looks at the lion, then back at Nova.

"Lets try it."


	2. The cat

Deep in the backwoods of the northwest coast of the United States, was the cabin home of the Walkers. They were a rather humble, outdoorsy, and very odd family, mostly consisting of four members: a father, his daughter by birth, and daughters by choice (still pending as the paperwork is taking longer than expected).

David had the radio turned on and playing some old country music, humming along with his deep vocal tones as he washed dishes.

The Oldest, Soleil, with her curious nature, liked to explore caves.

Joey was nowhere to be seen or found, having ran off to spend some alone time in the woods, as she occasional did.

The youngest, Azora was outside in a shed that was built a good distance away in order to prevent any kind of damage to the cabin home. Azora had waist length, dark blue hair with the top part in a side ponytail. She wore a dark purple short sleeve shirt, blue colored one long sleeve that billows open and is connected to a sash around neck. Dark blue shorts with a brown belt that has blue gems on them. Blue boots with dark purple accents. Around her neck she wore a set of dog tags with her name, David's phone number, and "$500 is the ransom to return". Azora sat at a little desk in the far corner of the shed with a dark purple journal with symbols and signs in it. She seemed to be working on a circular device with triangles attached to it.

She hears a soft knock on the door of her shed.  
"Azora?" She hears David call through the door. "Yes?" She answers putting her stuff into her bag, before opening the door.  


"Have you seen your sisters go by your shed at any point? They have been gone a bit longer than they shou-"

"Joey found a cave and won't come out!" Soleil said running out of the house.

David sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Alright. Azora. Stop what you're doing and go get your boots on. Soleil, try to radio com Joey." He said, heading inside to start getting his own hiking boots on.

Immediately Azora put on her hiking boots as Soleil tries to radio Joey.

"Sunbeam to Red, Sunbeam to Red. Come in Red."

Yet there was no response, just as David came out, then tried to radio contact, "Dad to Joey. Where are you?"

Yet nothing, then a faint response, "Cave... Deep... Cat..."

Soleil sighs. "I can get you guys to the cave we found." She says before heading out the door with David and Azora in tow with their gear.

Half an hour later, the three made it to the cave that Soleil and Joey had found several hours earlier.

David took his flashlight, making sure Azora and Soleil stayed behind him, "Alright, just follow my lead." He stated, starting to lead them both down.

It took close to 30 minutes before they found and opening, a giant mechanical red cat stood in the center, the head was down and open.

"I FOUND A CAT!" Joey shouted, standing on top of it.

"Josephine! Get down from there!" David snapped.

"BUT IT'S A CAT! IT KINDA RESPONDS TO ME?"

"Sweeet." Azora says.

"So that's what you meant by cat." Soleil says.

"Josephine! You have until the count of-!" David got interrupted, just as Joey jumped down, then swung right into the mouth of the cat and ran in.

"She is grounded..." David groaned, rubbing his face as he ran in after her. "Girls! Stay close!"

Both Soleil and Azora followed after David and ran into the mouth of the lion. 

Joey was already in the cockpit area, looking around as she thought it was cool, right before tripping and falling into the seat, the whole lion starting to light up. "I didn't touch anything! How do I turn it off?!" She was freaking out a bit.

"It's alright." David spoke calmly, moving over, "I can help you get up and we can just leave."

"I... I don't think we can." Joey shifted properly in the seat, then grabbed the control handles.

"Joesphine... Don't think about it." David started to become a bit firm in his speech. Yet that didn't stop Joey from pulling back, just as the mech roared, stirring to it's feet and dashing out of the cave and straight into the stars.

Both Soleil and Azora grabbed the back of the pilots chair to keep from flying towards the back. David held onto the back as well to protect the girls.

A few seconds later the speed evened out allowing them to stand normally. Then they passed a very familiar moon. 

"Its Kerberos!" Soleil says. "It takes months for any pilot to get out her and we got here in under 10 seconds!"

Just then, a blue portal-like circle appears. "That looks like..." Azora says.

"A wormhole!" Both Soleil and Azora says excitedly.

"Josephine Elaine Walker!" David snapped, "You need to somehow stop this or turn around!"

"I can't!" Joey started to panic, "This stupid cat is telling me where we need to be somewhere!"

"The mech cannot talk! Nor do you have to-"

"I CAN'T STOP, DAD!" She snapped back, just as they went through, their flying only went faster before they crash landed on a planet and right into a hangar of some sorts, upside down.

The two other girls and David were flipped onto the roof of the cat, all the while Joey was practically glued to her seat, hands grasping tightly to the controls.


	3. The Castle Of Lions

The black lion flew through space until it came to a large blue planet. Flying onto the planet, the black lion flew towards a white castle with four spires. The lion landed in front of the castle and crouched down letting both Rilha and Nova out before sitting up and roaring loudly allowing the doors to open. Both Rilha and Nova covered their ears as the lion roared before walking through the opened doors. The ladies came to a set of stairs before a beam of light appears.

"Hold for identity scan." A computer-like voice says before crystal torches lit up a path. The torches lead to a chamber deep into the castle. 

"Welcome Back, Lady Novanya" Came the computerized voice. "Follow the torches to the cryogenic sleeping chamber."

"Why does this look so familiar?" She says before the console she stopped in front of suddenly activates and six sleep pods rise from the floor

One of the sleep pods opens, revealing a male with short boyish white hair wearing a silver hooded full bodied outfit with black armor plating on the shoulder and black boots. Nova quickly dashes over to the pod and caught the man; who opens his eyes revealing them to be a striking blue color.

"Hi." Nova says nervously.  
"Who are you? Where am I?" He asks.  
"I'm Nova. And you're right here in my arms."  
He attempts to grab Nova who dodges and jumps out of his line of "fire".  
"Who are you? Where is Queen Severna? What are you doing in my Castle?"  
"A giant black lion brought us here! That's all we know!" Nova says.  
"How do you have the Black Lion? What happened to its Paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless... How long has it been?"  
"We don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help."  
"I am Prince Casimir of Planet Altea. I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep." He says.

Slowly, a woman with braided white hair and lavender skin started to fall from her opening pod, groaning a bit before being caught by the Altean prince. She started to wake, "Casimir?" She muttered, looking up at him.

He smiles warmly at her. "It is I, My lady."

The woman looked up at him with a slight scowl, "You say that again and I will break your kneecaps...."

Another pod opens, just as a man, growling tackled and pinned down Rilha.

"Dravus!" The woman snapped, just as she rolled onto her feet, "Let her go! Why would you even attack a comrade?"

"The Galra ain't comrades to us, my princess." He growled even more, but he let Rilha go as he was ordered, moving to stand, but a hand on his blade.

"Explain." She glared at him with her darkened eyes being highlighted by golden scaleras, crossing her arms.

"They've betrayed Altea." He snapped, but kept it low, whispering only to her, "I've had to kill my own battalion because of their allegiance to Queen Halzanov... They've abandoned you for her due to her promises of control..."

Her eyes widened, then narrowed, then to the Galran girl, "You! Explain yourself and what has happened!" She ordered.

Nova moved to Rilha assisting her back up onto her feet. She glared at him. "Please do not touch her again. We had enough trouble escaping the Galra as it is." She says making sure Rilha was okay.

"That doesn't answer my question." She growled a bit, "Who are you both and what has become of the Galra! What of the Alteans!' She was almost moments away from drawing her blade.

"We don't really know. Nova and I barley escaped with our lives when I found out what they were doing. My Mother nearly killed me when I tried to leave with Nova." Rilha says shaking behind Nova. "All I know is that the Galra nearly have full control of the universe. And according to my mother, She got rid of the Altean race 10000 years ago, because they were weak." Rilha says.

Nova turns around and hugs Rilha tightly. "Rilha...its okay hun." She turns to the "Princess". "Look I'm sorry you have had to deal with losing all you loved 10000 years ago, but it took me 3 years to get her out of her shell and I'll be damned if I have to do this all over again. Yelling at the newly exiled princess of the Galra is not the way to go." Nova says. "She has had to deal with enough shit as it is."

"ten thou-..." She looked bewildered, almost lost.

"There is no other princess!" Dravius snapped, "And how dare you speak to Princess Xylvianna as such! She's the only good Galran left." He growled, defending her.

"Dravius..." Xylvianna touched his shoulder, "Stand down... If it has been 10,000 years... It.. It is highly possible that my mother had another child after I left..."

"My apologizes... Even then, I refuse to have them belittle you as such." Dravius growled.

Yet she only shook his head, then looked to Rilha, "If so... What of the state of Queen Halzanov? King Dyonas, does he still live or was he killed like the rest?"

"Mother... well... Its not good." Rilha says quietly. Nova sighs before continuing. "The queen is not in her right mind. And we know nothing of who King Dyonas is."

"You wouldn't know that unless you had seen her 10,000 years ago..." Xylvianna moved away from them, "And good to know she kept her word..." She stated, leaving the room, followed by Dravus.

The three other pods opened allowing three others to emerge. A Galra, and two Alteans.

The blonde man gasped as he stumbled out, "Quiznak!" He said, catching his balance. "Prince Casimir! How long have we been out?!" He asked, looking around, "Wait... Where did Princess Xylvianna go? Who are they?!" He was rather confused and concerned, then he stopped on Nova, "Wait... Novanya? Is that you?!" He ran over, hugging her close, "Novanya! How long have we been asleep?! You're all grown up!"

"Do I know you?" She asks. "You look familiar."

The man looked bewildered as he held her back, "How do you not remember me?! I'm your older brother! Aluthar Horasus Jovan Luaisio Quaratel! You still remember your name, yes? Novanya Illatin Aluminari Dovwel Quaratel, we called you Nova for short."

Nova looked at him with a dead pan look. "Nope... Nope Nope nope nope! There is no way that is my name. The Name I know is Nova Auminari Holt."

"You have a birthmark in between your chest in the shape of a diamond in the same shade of blue as your altean markings, then there are stripes that frame the upper part of your chest, goes down your back then reaches back to your front to your lower stomach." Aluthar stated. "A trait that all Quaratels have."

Nova looks at him in shock. "Oh my god... you really are my brother."

"I remember my sister. But last I remember, you were six..." He started, cupping her face, "How long have we been asleep?"

"You have been asleep for 10000 years." Nova answers. 

"I... You've been alone for all that time?" He started to get even more worried, "I'm sorry, Nova... I should have been a better bro-"

"Help..." A woman called out weakly. Her pod had some blood in it as she groaned in pain, dressed in yellow armor.

Nova ran to the woman in yellow armor and immediately picked her up into her arms. "We need a table." She says

Immediately Casimir ran to the console placing his hands on it. A table lifts out of the floor and Nova sets her down on it.

"Balbea!" Casimir calls getting the other Galra to get over to the table. "We need to heal her!" Balbea waves her hand over the woman. Before her eyes teared up. "I can't. Her wound is too great."

"Seriously?! You have a crazy battle princess and you can't do it?!" The woman's eyes widened, "I need to be able to get up to try and find Yellow! Then find the new paladins!"

"I'm sorry, Illia. But I was at the beginning of my training in healing before we were put in those pods."

"Excuse me." Nova says before placing her hands a couple inches over Illia's back. Her hands glow before they see the wound slowly close. About 10 minutes later, she pulled her hands back in exhaustion. "I'm sorry Miss Illia..." Nova says falling. Aluthar catches her before she hits the ground. "I was able to close your wounds and some of the internal damage but I was unable to fully heal you. From what my scans are showing after healing what I could... You are paralyzed from the waist down."

"What?!" She practically snapped, "I can't afford being paralyzed! I need to be able to go out and find the lions!"

"I am sorry." Nova says sadly. "We will be fine. I have a feeling we will find them soon."

And just as Nova finished her sentence, there was a loud crash from somewhere in the castle.


	4. Rough Landings

Aluthar ran over to a control panel, pulling up a screen. His eyes widened, "Sir! It appears that the red lion has returned! Though a bit haphazardly."

"But... Queen Severna is gone. Who's piloting it?!" Illia tried to get up, but for nothing, "Quiznack... I need to get down there!"

Nova helps Illia and walks down to the red hanger with Illia in her arms and everyone in tow.

Upon entering the hangar, they could see the red lion, having landed upside down with the paws up in the air, one of the back legs was twitching.

Inside the cockpit, it was chaos.

"How do I flip it?!" Joey was panicking, still not even certain how she even flew it in the first place.

David groaned, getting up and helping the girls as well, "Take it slow, Josephine. Figure out how to roll it over. SLOWLY."

She took a few deep breaths, closing her eyes as she managed to slowly roll the cat mech over. This gave the chance for David to carry the two girls to the floor safely. He then set them down on their feet and looked out the window.

He could see the strange group of people, then eyed down Nova, "Girls, you stay in here... I'm not sure what the situation is, but I'd rather you be safe. Josephine, if I give the signal, you need to figure out how you piloted this thing and leave. "

"But-!"

"No buts..." He stated, looking around for anything, but found nothing. He reached into one of the bags, then pulled out a flare gun, "Stay here..."

Outside was a different story.

"Well... Whoever is in there is learning quick." Illia spoke up, but by the tone, she had little hope for whoever was in control.

"Give credit where it's due." Xylvianna had came in, followed by Dravius. The two were a bit late, "We at least have a growing chance now if we want to kill Halzanov."

Slowly the lion opened up, David walking out a bit, though remained a bit in the shadows, with the flare gun at the ready, "Nova?" He called, though not moving much further.

Nova perks at the familiar sound of the voice. She looks at him in shock. "David?" She whispers. "Is that really you?"

He stepped out of the shadows, he looked a lot older compared to the last time she saw him, "Christ, woman. You look like you got ran over by a tank." He sighed, lowering the gun.

"So you know him?" Illia looked David over, "That will certainly help if he's the pilot to the red lion with you being black."

"I don't think he's the pilot." Dravius grunted, crossing his arms, "He looks too experienced for a shit job like that..."

"Yes, I know him well. Since we were in the garrison, our military group. Outstanding pilot as well." She says to Illia. "Of course I look like that old man, I've been through hell and back." She tells David smirking.

"Still... I doubt it would be warrant for you being missing." He then raised his guard a bit back up, "But who are the rest of them?!"

"The woman with short white hair and purple tips is Rilha; The man with a white boyish cut is Casimir; The woman with shoulder-length dark purple hair is Balbea. The woman with dark violet hair with white streaks is Xylvianna. The man standing next to her with scruffy black hair and sideburns is Dravus. The woman in my arms with orange hair is Illia. And last but not least The man with messy blonde hair is my biological older brother Aluthar." Nova says introducing the group. "Is Soleil with you?"

"She is..." He was quiet, "But right now, we need to get this back to Earth."

"You're not leaving." Illia stated, "Whoever piloted the lion, we need them. They're part of our only chance to stop the Galra from overthrowing and destroying the universe!"

"If you will stand in our way, then we will strike you down." Xylvianna spoke calmly.

David held up the flare gun as the Galran princess stepped forward, "Take one more step and I will fire."

"Everyone stop!" Nova calls sternly. "Casimir, I suggest you take your wife some where she'll be able to calm down. Dravus: Please go with them. Miss Balbea, will you take Illia back to Med bay?" 

"Don't tell me to do my job." Dravius growled, following as Xylvianna was being lead out.

Illia glared, "I'm staying."

Nova looks at Illia unfazed. "You see that man? He is a soldier on a rampage and other than his wife I am the only one able to calm him down."

"And I need to know who the newest paladin is!" Illia snapped, just as Aluthar and Balbea moved over to take her. "You worry about calming the man down." Aluthar spoke, "We'll take care of Illia."

"What?! No! I need to stay! Let me go you damn-" She was being dragged away then out of the room.

David breathed a bit, trying to ease up, but nothing as he remained defensive. Nova sighs in relief.

"You okay?" She asks him calmly.

"No... I'm not." He stated, rather hostile, "I don't know where we are, who they are, and what the hell is going on... We need to get back to Earth..." 

She looks at him calmly unfazed by his hostility. "I want to get back to Earth too, but Lance; Dad; and Matt are still out there captured by the ones who want that lion. You can take the lion back to Earth, but they will follow and they will take Earth along with the Lion."

"So I endanger the girls either way..." He sighed, rubbing his face, "Dammit... But what's this about 'Paladins'? Sorry to say, but the one who flew isn't going into any damn fight."

"The Paladin is Natia, isn't it?" She asks David.

He lowered his head, shaking it, "Natia... She's been gone for almost 14 years now..." He muttered, "The pilot was Josephine... Our daughter... She's just a kid, I can't just throw my little girl into a war... I can't go to war either. I retired from being a soldier because I have Joey, Soleil, and Azora who depends of me."

" Dad, Lance, and I have been gone for... 14 years?" Nova asks in surprise.

"It's..." He rubbed his face, "It's been hell. The garrison listed you all dead, but I knew better. I always made sure Soleil knew who you were and that just because it's MIA to dead, doesn't mean you're deceased." He stated, "All three of them are inside." Nova walks

"Go ahead and bring them out. Don't worry about Illia, the girls will be fine. We will not make your daughters be paladins if you do not want them to be."

"I don't... They're just 14 years old... They're not old enough for war." He stated, then he walked back into the cockpit to get the girls.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few minutes, David brought the three girls out. "Soleil, here is living proof that not all soldiers who are MIA that are declared deceased are." He stated, "Especially your mother, Nova. Nova, these two other girls are mine. Josephine and Azora. One from Natia, the other through adoption."

"Mamá?" Soleil asks quietly. Nova nods before a crying Soleil was immediately in her arms. Kneeling to the ground, Nova cradles her child. "I missed you so much!" Soleil cries.

"I will never leave you again, mi hija." Nova tells her.

"Is that why she keeps coming back speaking Spanish?" Joey asked, leaning close to her father.

"Same way you keep coming back speaking Samoan." David tussled her hair, just as she stuck her tongue out.

Finally the Cordero mother-daughter pair stood back up. "Come on follow me."

"Do you even know where you're going?" David asked, doubting her. "Even then, yes, you say that you trust them, would it-"

"Dad..." Joey interrupted him, "I saw what happened. I think it would be best to trust them for now. Something is telling me we should AT LEAST give them a chance." He shook his head, "With what they're wanting, I don't think so. Josephine, you're still a kid."

"I flew a cat! Through a worm hole! What's the WORST I can do?" A lopsided grin appeared on her face, then ran ahead, "Lead on, Spanish Space Lady!"

David then sighed, looking back at Azora, "You've been oddly quiet about all of this."

"I can't help but feel like this is all familiar. Like I have been on a ship like this before." Azora comments to him. He place a hand on the top of her head, "I wouldn't put too much thought to it right now. Just keep your eyes and ears open. I just hoping we don't have to be here long..." He walked beside her as they followed Nova.

The moment the door opened from the hangar, Aluthar was waiting, a rather visible bruise appearing around his left eye, "Well! Shall I escort you to the bridge? We have much to discuss."

Nova giggles at the sight of her brother. before caressing his face lightly letting the bruise heal. "Lets go, dear brother of mine." He sighed with relief, "Well. It's good to know that wherever you were prior to getting back to us, you learned a few new tricks with your quintessence." Aluthar smiled, offering his sister his arm. "I only learned of my quintessence, because that witch Haggar experimented on me for so many years." Nova says. "Keeping me from my child and family."

"You know, I'm surprised. Your facial markings aren't visible. Neither are hers." He stated, gesturing to Soleil at the last part. "I know Lady Xylvianna knows how to hide hers, but I simply thought it was because her Galra blood was stronger."

"Sol's got marks." Joey piped up, "They glow when she snores in her sleep." Soleil glares at Joey.

"Soleil's human side hides her marks and mine..." Nova wipes her hand over the corner of her eyes. "Make-up is a girls best friend. But I have also had to use dirt until I found more make-up. I haven't figure out how to hide them naturally yet."

"Well, there really isn't a way to do so." Aluthar sighed, "If there is, well... WAS... Then it would have been lost to time. If I'm to recount. The last pure blooded Alteans left are you, me, and Prince Casimir. Half wise. We have Princess Xylvianna, Illia, and your daughter... We're almost truly and fully extinct..." He walked in silence all the way to the bridge.

The older Galran princess was pacing, mostly looking at the pulled up map of the known universe, having it being updated by Rilha to know the expanse of the Galra kingdom, turned empire in the last 10,000 years. She started to only look more and more irritated. Dravius was at the main console, looking it over and grumbling something that was incomprehensible, whether it was towards the map or to his finding on the status of their castle, it wasn't clear. Balbea stood next to Xylvianna and Rilha sat on the floor off to the side.

Illia was sitting in the seat that had a faint yellow glow to the lights, looking over the console that had appeared in front of her. She was focused on her work trying to locate the remaining missing lions. She glanced up for a moment, looking over the group as Aluthar approached Casimir, "I brought them as you had requested."

"Thank you Aluthar."

"So which one flew the red lion?" Illia spoke up, scanning them all over, then stopped right at Joey as the girl raised her hand. "I did." Joey spoke a bit softly, a bit intimidated by the woman.

"You're joking... This KID is the Paladin of the Red Lion now?!" She snapped, glaring more so at her. "This HAS to be some sort of joke!"

David moved to stand in front of her, "My daughter isn't some sort of solider. It was a fluke accident that she was able to pilot the damn thing." He spoke calmly.

"And we will not make a child pilot the lion." Nova says. 

Casimir walks to the middle of the room where two posts connected to blue orbs stood. pictures of the five lions appeared. "Sadly, we don't have much of a choice." Xylvianna spoke up, "And no, I don't speak of the Galra..."

Casimir sends the Black Lion hologram towards Nova, "The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Nova, you will pilot the Black Lion."

Casimir moves the Green Lion's hologram towards Soleil. "The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Soleil, you will pilot the Green Lion."

Casimir moves the Blue Lion's hologram towards Azora, "The Blue Lion is the friendliest of the Lions and is the most accepting of new pilots and extremely loyal. The Blue Lion needs someone of the same mind and Azora, You will be the one to pilot her."

"The... Yellow Lion is caring and kind."

Casimir sends the hologram Yellow Lion towards David.

"Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together."

David took a few steps back, "I... What?" He didn't have much of a chance to speak in turn as Casmir has already moved on to Red.

"The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Josephine, you will fly the Red Lion."

Joey touched the hologram a bit, then took a few deep breaths, "Well... That explains how the hell I flew it..."

"Wait. Yellow chose him?" Illia looked to David. She was about to say something, then stopped, "No. That makes sense. He's a father... Been fighting us since the start when Red chose the kid."

"I'm sorry. But you'll need to find new-"

"I'll do it." Joey interrupted her father. "After all. He called me." She laughed a bit, "Looks like piloting runs in the family."

"Josephine." David glared at her. "Dad, do we really have a choice? He was waiting for me to just fine him! That cave opened to me for a reason and I'll be damned if I passed the chance up."

"They can find other pilots! Neither you nor Azora are going to do this. You're both kids."

"Yet you're not speaking for the case of Green Lion's?" Illia quirked an eyebrow. David sighed, "I'm not thrilled with her being a pilot either, but I'm not her parent. I cared for her in Nova's place. The choice falls to her for Soleil..."

"I will not force my daughter to be a pilot if she doesn't want to be one and I will not stop her if she chooses to be a pilot. It is her choice." Nova explains. David went quiet, "Still... I don't like that children are being brought into this." He stated.

"I will help." Soleil says. "As are we." Joey stated, moving beside Soleil with Azora. At that moment, David sighed, "Fine. But if I have a doubt in my mind that this is too dangerous for both of you, you'll stop."

"Wait a minute..." how do you even know our names? We never introduced ourselves" Azora says giggling.

"The lions told me." Casimir said, looking a bit smug. Xylvianna hit him on the back of the head, "He was stalking the surveillance feeds from the Red Lion Hangar."


End file.
